poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 12 (Final)/Transcript
This is the transcript of the final part of Ghostbusters (Anime Version). (In the remains of the Temple of Zuul after it got destroyed, we see the defeated raptors which have turned to stone, and are also smoking. There's also marshmallow all over everything, including Marth and Ike) Marth: Oh...oh... Ike? Are you all right? Ike: Yeah, yeah. Marth: Link? Roy? Link? Roy? (Roy enters as he's covered in marshmallow) Marth: Oh, Roy, are you okay? Roy: I feel like the floor of a taxicab. (Link enters and he has very marshmallow on him) Marth: Link! Link: Yeah, I'm all right. Marth: Oh, thank goodness. (To Roy) Are you okay? Roy: I'm all right. Marth: You all right? Link: I'm all right. Marth: You okay? Link: Fine... (They walk as they came across the remains of the raptor statue) Marth: Oh, it smells like a barbecued rat. (To Link) Oh, Link. Oh, Link, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I...I just forgot. (Link walks away sadly. But then, part of the statue starts to break off, and a hand reaches out. We hear Zelda from inside groaning) Marth: Look! (The Ghostbusters gather around the statue and break open the statue, and Zelda is freed. Link lifts Zelda out. We go over to Luigi, with a raptor statue head on his head, walking around helplessly) Luigi: Somebody turn on the lights! Help, somebody. Link: Go check on that little guy. (Marth, Roy and Ike go to help Luigi. They lift the raptor statue head off his head) Luigi: What happened? I, uh... Oh, boy. (Link walks with Zelda as she gained consciousness) Zelda: (Sighs) Oh. Oh...where am I? (Opens her eyes and sees Link) Oh, hi. (Cut back to Luigi, with Marth, Ike and Roy) Roy: (To Luigi) You'll be all right. Luigi: Boy, the superintendent's gonna be so ticked about this. Marth: Are you okay? Luigi: Who are you guys? Marth: We're the Ghostbusters. Luigi: Who does your taxes? (Link leads Zelda away, while Marth, Roy and Luigi walk off) Marth: You know, Luigi, you are a most fortunate individual. Luigi: I know. Marth: You have been a participant in the biggest interdimensional cross-rip since the Tunguska blast of 1919. Luigi: Felt great. Roy: We'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue. Luigi: Okay. Ike: (Throwing his hands up and cheering) I love this town! (Laughs) (Music: Ghostbusters) (Outside of Ivo Shandor Building, the crowd is cheering for the Ghostbusters. Link gives Zelda a long kiss on the lips. Marth gives a thumb-up to Link as he waves. Link escorts Zelda into the Ecto-1. Roy leaves the building and Anna runs up to him) Anna: Roy, you did it! (Roy hugs Anna and they walk off, as Luigi comes out of the building, waving to the crowd) Luigi: What's going on? Does anybody want to interview me? I'm an eyewitness. I was up there! (Red Cross employees tale him off, but Luigi protests) Luigi: I want to go in the car with them. (Ike puts his proton pack away. The Ghostbusters get into Ecto-1 and the crowd parts to let them through. As the Ecto-1 drives off, the crowd chases after it. The Dilophosaurus flies above the crowd, roaring as it opens it frills again and flies to the camera. Fade to black) (End credits play) (The T-Rex stands on the heliport and it roars over the island) (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Ending scenes